Within the Coldest of Hearts
by Shinodaluva
Summary: A love triangle between Vincent,Tifa and Cloud. How does one act of kindness and inspiration force an entity of sadness to finally express his interests? How does Cloud react to his friend's connection?
1. Coming Home

**A/N: So, I decided to do a pairing that {I don't think} is very popular/done very often. Though I have to say I'm not too big of a Vincent fan *dodge*, but Tifa is more my style in the fighting/kickass department,hehe. So, now may I present to you, Vincent/Tifa/Cloud. The only reason I decided to do this pairing is cuz I'm challenging myself to write about pairings that might not be considered popular/to my liking. Currently listening to: The Gold Saucer theme???? **

His eyes watched her closely, an intent gaze upon her figure, one he'd always admired for it's steadfastness and seemingly impenetrable will. Her hands were doused with cleaning soap, her fingers scrubbing the glasses as steam wafted upwards and filled the room with a hot thickness.

"You seem to have had a lot of customers."

"Yeah." Tifa answered, brushing back her hair. "tomorrow's the game."

"I see." the man looked down, pondering, his ruby gaze following the floor to her feet, where again he felt his eyes lift upwards in pursuit of hers.

"Vincent?" she asked, unsuredly, pausing as his gaze found hers at last.

"Yes." he stroked his cape.

"You don't seem to be around as much."

"Hm." he thought a moment. "If my presence is welcomed, then perhaps I could make more of an effort to present myself." Tifa smiled.

"What made you think you weren't?"

"The telltale gaze of the patrons,perhaps."

"Oh? They looking at you weird or something?" Tifa rubbed her hands with a towel.

"Again, perhaps." Vincent furrowed. "Not that it perturbs me much, though I do appreciate some solitude."

"Well, you're in a bar." Tifa giggled. "It's kind of a social place."

"My wishes should be respected."

"I'll say."

"Hm." the black-haired man rose,his metallic gait making Tifa jump. Vincent wandered the area, stopping at some pictures that hung on the wall near the counter. Tifa blushed as he saw the one of her and Cloud with the kids. His steel claw grazed it gently. "I enjoy this one, Tifa." Vincent said. "You seem happy."

"Yeah." the young woman said. "Those were the gold old days."

"Old?"

"You know."

"Hm." Vincent turned towards her. "I understand."

"I didn't mean-"

"Its nothing." Vincent blinked slowly, his thoughts empty. He swallowed gently as he sat at a counter stool nearby Tifa. "We all have our "good old days", though the thought of them somehow unnerves me."

"What do you mean?"

"Sort of makes me feel lost. As is I'm not meant to exist anymore.''

"Sure." Tifa laughed a little, looking at him. "That's true."

"What?"

"Vincent, you're starting to sound like Cloud."

"Oh, no." Tifa laughed at his seriousness and sat down beside him.

"Don't worry. I like his voice."

"Oh?" Tifa blushed.

"It's soft."

"Hm." Vincent meddled his cloak again in half agitation.

"But don't worry, yours is nice too."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Tifa smiled, and Vincent felt a pang of affection for her innocence and friendliness. He felt like a monster towards everyone else_. I am a monster._ He thought, gently touching his metallic forearm. Tifa looked at him in concern. "You don't think that way, do you?"

"Hm?" Vincent looked back at her.

"That your voice is nice." Tifa chuckled. Vincent sighed.

"Well, I..." he paused. "never really thought about it." he gave a short grunt. "Never seemed all too important, really." Tifa bit her lip.

"Yeah, well, sometimes it helps to, you know, know how you sound and stuff." Vincent raised a brow.

"I'm curious as to your motives regarding this conversation." he stated warily. Tifa blushed slightly and turned from him.

"Oh, just blabbering I guess." she shrugged boredly. "It's what happens when no one over the age of 18 talks to you for a few days."

"I see." Vincent nodded slowly. "Cloud does not come by often."

"No," Tifa sighed. "no, not really."

"I'm sorry you have to be so alone." Vincent said slowly.

"Me too." the young woman pouted.

"It's how I feel often."

"You don't say?" Tifa smiled and stood to get herself a soda from the industrial fridge near them. She cracked it open noisily and took a gulp. "You are slightly....vampiric."

"The coffin.'' Vincent stated plainly.

"Well, sorta." Tifa admitted. "It's what I thought at least. And you don't age."

"No." Vincent sniffed. "No I don't." Tifa sat back down.

"Nuthin' wrong with that I guess." she said.

"What is this in relation to my loneliness...?" Vincent asked slowly. Tifa reddened again and bit her lip.

"Rambling," she said with a shy laugh. ''again." Vincent gave her a toothless smile. It was gentle and soft, and Tifa felt it's legitimacy warm her heart.

"A common thing due to this ailment, I think." he said. Tifa nodded, fiddling with the top of the can.

"Well, at least we can be lonely together."

"Yes." Vincent smoothed his cloak gently. "That would be enjoyable, I think. We don't really do much in the realm of ''fun'' do we?" Tifa's heart leapt.

"Huh?"

"Well, I only assumed you desired to become closer to me." Tifa blushed fiercely and gave a short laugh.

"Well, I mean, we could, you know, do stuff but, like..." she trailed off. Vincent waited patiently as she regained herself enough to speak. "Well. It seems a little difficult you know."

"Is Cloud-" Vincent began.

"No!" Tifa yelped, upsetting the man's posture slightly. "I'm just... nevermind."

"It's fine." Vincent looked down. "There's a lot of time for explanation over the course of your lifetime."

"And yours."

"Mine." Vincent nodded. _Will I die?_ He asked himself ponderously, furrowing slightly as he became reserved.

"Vincent?" Tifa asked.

"Yes." his reply was unhurried. Tifa marveled at his serious composure and lack of emotion, his certain air of coolness and collectedness that defined his personality.

"You want to stay here for awhile?" Tifa asked. "Keep away the solitude?"

"As in the night?" Vincent asked.

"Sure, if you want. I don't know when Cloud'll be home."

"I guess. It seems alright." Vincent stood, swallowing and giving a small sigh. "I've no where else to be."

Tifa smiled.

"Alright!" she placed her can in the recycle bin and led Vincent upstairs to Cloud's bedroom. "You can sleep here till he gets back, or in the living room if you want. Wanna watch a movie?" Vincent paused as he stared into his ally's quarters ponderously.

"Of course." Tifa nodded.

"Alright. Let's head to my room." Vincent followed her, watching her careful movements as she slipped past Denzel and Marlene's rooms. "The kids are asleep."

"At this hour I'd have no doubt." Vincent replied softly. Tifa gave another small blush, seemingly the thousandth this night. Vincent noted them all, each their own personal evidence of her awkwardness towards the man. Or perhaps her fear. The last thought he kept for awhile, thinking it over more, until he found it to be too irrelevant to her character to be much of an issue.

"What do you wanna watch, Vince?" Tifa asked as she moved the TV towards her sofa.

"I don't know too many movies." the man replied, his eyes darting around the room. "Anything is fine."

"Alright," Tifa said as she rummaged through boxes under the TV stand. "How about this one?"

"What is it called?" Vincent placed himself on the sofa gingerly.

"Uh," Tifa turned her head to look. "_Spirited Away_."

"Of course." Vincent said. Tifa opened the case and placed the disc inside the player. She sat beside Vincent, who moved slightly closer. Her warmth was so new to him. Her closeness welcomed. Maybe she was different than the others in her character. Perhaps he even had a fondness for her he hadn't felt for anything in the longest time. It worried him slightly, and he closed his eyes briefly before returning to her figure.

"Want me to make popcorn?"

"Don't really like it."

"Alright. Sounds good. I'm gonna go get us something to drink though. You want a beer?"

"No." Vincent replied. "I'll take a glass of water."

"Sounds good." Tifa gave him a smile and walked quietly downstairs. Vincent gave a sigh as she left, watching the menu of the movie play on screen. It was an animated film, he'd noted. One of Cloud's favorites. Thinking of the blonde boy made him smile. His fears just the same as his. His love taken from him just the same. A shock of pity fell over him, both for the girl's death and Cloud's inability to see the true love in front of his eyes. It made him feel pleasant. "Back." Tifa whispered as she shut the door, holding out Vincent's glass. He took it slowly and placed it in his lap.

"Thank you."

"Yep." Tifa sat beside him again and opened her soda. "Alright," she said, leaning forward to retrieve the remote. "let's get this thing started." Vincent gave a grunt in reply.

"Tifa," he said. "are you afraid of me?" Tifa's eyes widened.

"What?" she laughed nervously. "what are you talking about?"

"Do I unnerve you?" Vincent pressed slightly, needing the knowledge of her true motives for him this night.

"No,Vince, I'm just, trying to be a friend is all." Tifa said. "I mean, we both, well-basically everyone-is in a hole,you know?" she sighed, looking up. "We all have some sort of bad memory, Shinra-related or otherwise." Vincent looked at her. "Even me." She bit her lip. Vincent placed a hand on her leg.

"I understand. This pains me as well, but..." he thought a moment. "I don't seem any different?" his eyes shifted. "Any different than....anyone else?" his ruby eyes brightened in curiosity.

"No, Vincent." Tifa assured him. "Not in any way." she gave a small chuckle. "Why're you so uptight tonight, huh?" Vincent gave a short smirk.

"Must be moody." he said.

"Must be?" Tifa laughed. Not when you live with Mr. Strife do you ever start to see your ignorance of the word "moody." " Vincent laughed with her for a moment.

"I suppose you're right." he looked at the screen. "Maybe I'm just trying to make some sense of things."

"Shush, Vince. It's started already."

"Alright, I see." Tifa gave him a smile before the two of them witnessed the film in silence.

**A/N: Wow, please excuse the absolute lameness of the first chapter. It's undeniably monotonous. However, expect the second/third portions to be more exhilarating! Promise.**


	2. After Hours

**A/N:Vincent and Tifa is not one of my favorite pairings, though again I decided to do it just for hell's sake. Hopefully this chapter is less boring. I focused it more on Spikey and Tifa this time,to show the tension Vincent causes between them.**

Vincent noticed Tifa asleep upon his shoulder. How she got there and he'd let it go unnoticed he'd no idea. This surprise him, seeing as she was ridiculously asleep, even as he shifted under her to stand. His coal-black mane sifting with his movements. Tifa's breath was quiet and gentle. No doubt the movie had bored her. Or maybe she'd been tired. Either way, Vincent would not deny the feelings of desire he'd held as her skin touched his. It made him feel weak, almost incapacitated by something so trivial as touch. His mind stirred as he heard the door pry open.

"Tifa?"

"Cloud." Vincent answered. "It's me." he faced the door.

"Vincent?" Cloud peered in the room with a frown. "What the hell're you doing here?" the young man's voice was friendly despite the shallow accusation.

"Tifa invited me to watch a film with her."

"Oh," Cloud said, looking at the young woman. "she asleep?"

"Yes." Vincent fingered his cape. Cloud strode in the room silently, his eyes weary.

"Alright. I just got home."

"I understand." Vincent glanced back at Tifa. "I should leave."

"No," Cloud replied. "If you don't need to. Tifa say you could stay?"

"Yes."

"Hm." Cloud pondered. "well, then go 'head. She's the man of the house." Vincent smirked at Cloud's comedic entry.

"I'll go." he said finally. "I've no real reason to stay."

"You would've stayed if I hadn't come in." Cloud said mildly. Vincent furrowed.

"And what actions would you take if I hadn't awoke?" Cloud turned to him.

"I always come in to tell her I'm home.''

"It would seem that way." Vincent gazed at Cloud sternly.

"Vincent," Cloud said, his tone slightly irritable and wary. "I don't have anything to hide."

"She worries about you Cloud."

"And you have to tell me?" Cloud growled. "I know. We discussed it before.''

"Talk to her more." Vincent was surprised at his sudden emotional intrusion on the pair. He seemed more concerned than seemed fit for his character. Cloud snickered softly.

"That's always easy."

"It is with me." Vincent said.

"Yeah." Cloud made his way towards the door. "I'm going to sleep. Be sure to be quiet on your way out."

"There'd be no other way for me to leave." Vincent smiled. Cloud grunted.

"Guess so." he looked down.

Vincent leapt upon the streets as he exited the bar, placing himself above another architectural perch across from it. He gazed solemnly at the establishment below, wondering of the girl who slumbered inside. _I'm not a monster. She said so. She explained. I'm the same. _His thoughts rambled the notion repeatedly.

"Tifa." he breathed, misting the air softly. A few excess motor vehicles passed under him, their motors buzzing with energy forcefully dug from the very soil it traversed.

Cloud showered before retiring, and he thought of the crimson-caped entity he'd conversed with earlier. Vincent Valentine. The solemn and mysterious ex-Turk he'd discovered in solitude within Shinra Mansion. He was a trusted soul for Cloud, but the air of unsureness he carried also made the spiked warrior second-guess him. Maybe they were sort of the same. _That's what everyone seems to be lately._ Cloud thought as he reached for some shampoo. _We're all a little the same. All of us've got some bad stuff to worry about. _He lathered his spikes with the cleaning material and sighed. The water's warmth calmed him. _But what the hell is Vincent doing in my house with Tifa?_

The last thought made him check himself. _His_ house? Not likely. Tifa had had to build up the 7th Heaven with her own hands. He was just the delivery boy. He just got the things to make it happen. _And why am I worried about Vincent? He's a good friend... _Cloud sighed,feeling a small smile come to his lips. Tifa was his best friend. He'd look out for her. No doubt in his mind. _So why am I so protective? _Though Cloud did not mistake this feeling for jealously, though the thought crossed his mind more than once, and not with just Vincent.

"Cloud!" came a voice from outside the bathroom. It was Tifa. "Cloud!" Get out of the shower! I have to pee!" Cloud rolled his eyes. Just his luck to be interrupted by the girl just as he was trying to make some sense of things. _Always happens._ He told himself.

"Hold on, let me get a towel. I'm not done yet." The door opened as Cloud stepped from the shower. "Agh! Tifa! I'm nak-'

"Cloud, shut up, my eyes are closed." Tifa snapped as she hurried towards the toilet. Cloud wrapped himself up and looked away. Tifa sighed as she sat down. "I was wondering when you were gonna decide to get out. So I just came in."

"No kidding." Cloud pouted irritably as the watered cooled on his skin.

"Oh come on," Tifa said. "I've known you for years. Seeing each other naked won't crush any of our egos."

"Whatever."

"Okay. I'm done." Tifa stood and saw him. Cloud looked back at her, his eyes swirling with color.

_Gods._ Tifa told herself. _His goddamn eyes._

"You leaving?" Cloud asked, shifting so that the comfort returned.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Cloud." Tifa said. "and thanks for coming home."


	3. The Plague Bearer

**A/N: I just had to throw in that CloTi moment back in ch.2. Absolutely had to. I'm sorry! Forgive me! Anyways, so here Vincent comes back to 7th Heaven for the football game while Tifa is setting the place up for business.**

"And so he tol' me, "it's goin' duh be like 800 gil more". And I says, "Well, then sir, you might as well take that stick up yer ass and shove it down yer throat, cuz I ain't givin' you no more'a my gil!" a heavy hand slammed the table. "I mean, goddamn, 800 more pieces and i'll have myself a couple good used chocobos th'd help me move that shit around!"

"No doubt in my mind." Cid replied as Barret gave a low chuckle. "Those damn guys ain't even lettin' me land on their goddamn shithole strips!" Barret snorted.

"I say we go nuke'm all!"

"Guys, can you settle down?" Cloud said as he smoothed his shirt.

"Come off it, Strife, we ain't hurtin' nobody." Cid said as he sipped a cola, sighing.

"I know, but, I don't want to rile up the kids..." Cloud replied.

"Speakin'a who," Barret interjected. "where's my girl at?"

"Upstairs probably, with Denzel." Tifa said from behind the counter. "and relax, Cloud." Cloud's lip curled but he deflated. Barret stood, give a small wheeze as he righted himself.

"Alright, then, I'll go see'er." his steps echoed throughout the bar as he traversed upstairs.

"Big guy, bless's soul." Cid said softly.

"Cloud, can you go get some more beer?" Tifa called as she rummaged through the freezer. "We're almost out." Cloud moved to her.

"Are we really?" he asked.

"No, I'm completely lying." Tifa said.

"Fine. How much do you need?"

"A lot."

"Alright. I guess I can." Cloud picked up Barret's keys and headed outside, placing sunglasses over his eyes. His goggles had been mortally wounded by Yazoo a few months prior. Inside, Tifa sighed as she heard Cid and Barret talking again. It was only an hour until 7th Heaven would open for the football match. She would be beyond busy, so Cid told her he would help with the orders. Hopefully Cloud would manage to get enough drinks for the patrons.

"Aye!" Barret yelped suddenly. "That kid damn took mah truck!"

"He's getting beer, Barret, I said to get a lot." Tifa yelled back at the man, who quieted. She put extra ice in the freezer and went to clean off the tables. She heard the doors open and saw Vincent stride through. "Vincent!" Tifa exclaimed as he placed himself at a lone table.

"Hi." he said, his voice unfazed.

"Yo!" Barret and Cid called to him before returning to their conversation,

"I heard that there was a game today." Vincent sad as Tifa wiped down a table.

"Oh, by who?" she asked knowingly. Vincent smiled.

"I decided to be present to see what the rest of these fools would do." he said. Tifa gave a short laugh.

"No kidding. It's usually better than the game." she said, leaning over onto the oak surface to reach a spot. "Cloud went to get drinks; if you want some, we have a few left."

"I'm fine for now."

"Alright. Don't be shy." Tifa gave him another smile and returned to set up some glasses and put coasters on the counter. She only had a half hour until people would start showing up. Sh turned towards Vincent suddenly. "Did you see Cloud come home last night?"

"Yes." Vincent placed his hand on the table and leaned back.

"I hope he wasn't being an ass." Tifa said.

"No." Vincent smirked.

"He's been a little irky lately."

"Seems that way." Vincent replied.

"So he did give you a hard time."

"Not at all.' Vincent sneezed. "Not at all."

"You sick?" Tifa asked in concern.

"Allergies, perhaps." Vincent replied. "not sick." Tifa put her hands on her hips.

"Hm." Alright. I don't want any of my customers to get some sort of monster disease from you."

"Because I am the plague-bearer." Vincent said. Tifa laughed heartily.

"Oh, Vincent, you're too much."

**A/N: A little short, I know. But I'm tired of writing for today. Look for this to be finished tomorrow! Hopefully only a couple more chapters left. Hope you are enjoying it!**


	4. Dance

**A/N: Oh my gahd!! It's been days! I feel like I'm neglecting you all. Yet, I'm so nice as to break my hiatus rule to work on this goddamn story. *sigh* Oh well. I knew I would've done it anyways. Uh, yeah,so anywayzors....everyone is partying like rockstars at 7th Heaven, until.... *angst ensues***

"Goddamn, these cases are heavy." Cloud growled as he hefted up two bulging cubes of beer from the truck bed. Vincent was beside him, carrying the same. The young man grunted as one of the cases slipped slightly. "Shit!" Vincent chuckled slightly at the boy's clumsiness and floated gently back into the tavern, which already hosted around ten people.

All of which-he assumed-were thirsty.

"Vincent!" Tifa called from the freezer. "Bring that over here!" Vincent moved behind the counter gracefully and set down the alcohol gently beside Tifa, who knelt.

"Here?" he asked softly, admiring the young woman's body as she opened the case.

"Yeah, sure." Tifa said with slight irritation, mostly for Cloud's inability to be on time with the product. Vincent assumed this to be the reason, as he was not a likely source for her annoyance. "Thanks." she stood and placed some of the bottles in ice, then gave a irritable sigh. "And where the hell is Cloud?" she asked. "Cloud!" Vincent smirked.

"He's outside, I'd thought." he said. Tifa marched towards the entrance, Vincent following to witness the ensuing dramatic outburst.

"Geez, Cloud, just bring in what you can carry!" Tifa griped at the young man, who was struggling to heave five cases of beer into the tavern.

"Naw, I got it..." Cloud grunted from behind a wall of packed bottles, wavering dangerously. Tifa slapped his head.

"Look, they're gunna fall, you oaf!" Cloud yelped as her hand met his skull, and he tried not to jump. Tifa shook her head. "Five years out of S.O.L.D.I.E.R. and you're sill trying to impress me." Cloud growled.

"You're welcome."

"Cloud, I've got these." Vincent said as he took some cases from the boy.

"Alright." he and Cloud made their way back inside and helped Tifa to cool the bottles by placing them in the freezer. Tifa went back to the counter, where Cid was helping some newly arriving customers order food.

"Thanks, Cid, it's amazing what a man can do when he works like a woman." she said, referencing Cloud's irresponsibility. Cid gave her a strange look.

"No problem, sweetheart," he said, flashing her a grin. "anytime, Uncle Cid is here!" Tifa smiled back and bit her lip. Vincent was sitting by himself near the TV, silent and mysterious as ever. She watched him gently stroke his cape in thought, his ruby gaze intent on his surroundings.

Tifa gave a small blush and found Cloud beside her.

"Everything going good?" he asked. Tifa sighed.

"Yeah. Guess so." she said. Cloud shuffled.

"I was gunna get the kids." he said.

"Where are they?" Tifa mentally kicked herself.

"At Isabella's. They spent the night, remember?" Cloud raised his brow slightly. Tifa nodded.

"Oh, yeah, right." she swallowed. She hadn't. "You leaving now?"

"Yeah." Cloud looked ahead of them. "Then I'm gunna go do some work downtown." he shuffled again. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, go for it." Tifa said. Cloud was restless.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit then." he said.

"Alright." Tifa replied as Cloud left her. He moved towards the doors, earning some appreciative glances from a few female patrons. Tifa laughed a little and returned to her work.

The game was going well, and was nearing it's end. Cloud had returned Denzel and Marlene before jetting off downtown. The kids went around taking orders from customers for Tifa to work on. After awhile, they became tired and were put into bed, just before everyone left.

Except Vincent.

The man was crossing to the counter to meet Tifa, who was busy wiping down some tables that were covered in peanuts and beer spills.

"Can't get enough, huh, Vince?" Tifa joked, weariness in her voice. Vincent blinked before answering.

"Well, I'd thought I'd keep an eye on things." he replied.

"Really?" Tifa laughed. "Like I can't take care of myself."

"It's not an obligation," Vincent said quickly to his defense. "more of an initiative."

"Yeah, but was it obligatory?" Tifa smiled at him, and Vincent felt the same warmth that had spread through him while she slept upon his shoulder. He grunted softly.

"Yes, I suppose so." Vincent swallowed. He watched Tifa for awhile. Her movements were routine, slow and careful, yet quick and mild. She seemed to enjoy and hate her job at the same time. "Tifa, let me do the rest." Vincent said finally. Tifa looked at him.

"Huh?"

"I'll finish it." Vincent moved beside her. "You can rest now."

"Vincent-I," Tifa reddened slightly. "alright. That's fine." she handed Vincent the washcloth and allowed him to finish cleaning the tables. He swept as well.

"There." he said. He gave Tifa a sheepish smile. "It seemed a shame for you to do all that work with no help."

"Yeah, I mean, it's my job." Tifa bit her lip. Vincent sighed and looked around.

"Seems a shame." he muttered. "You've done most things for yourself." he paused. "Built everything from scratch." he nodded to himself. "From nothing."

"Vincent?" Tifa inquired, leaning forward. Vincent looked at her intently, and Tifa was entranced by his gaze. Her heart leapt the second his eyes met hers.

"Tifa, you've got soap on your face."

"Oh, god, do I really?" Tifa brushed her hand over her face vigorously. Vincent smirked.

"It's gone now." Tifa laughed nervously and sighed.

"Thanks, Vince."

"Hm." Vincent cleared his throat. "You should get to sleep."

"I'm not that tired." Tifa said quickly. "You should stay and talk."

"Is that a threat?" Vincent asked menacingly. Tifa giggled.

"Maybe. Wouldn't want helpless old me sitting here all by myself..." Vincent raised a brow.

"Of course not.'' he smiled, holding out his hand. "We'll dance." Tifa's eyes widened and she backed away.

"_That_ is a threat."

"Hm?"

"A threat to my reputation, safety and sanity!" Vincent grasped her softly, though his hands were rough on hers. "Whoa, easy." Tifa said as she felt his touch.

"Been awhile." Vincent murmured softly, slightly anxious.

"Since what?"

"I've...danced," Vincent replied. "A very long while."

"Oh." Tifa looked at his feet as he began to move. "You remember how?''

"Yes." Vincent swayed slightly, Tifa struggling to keep pace. "Too fast?"

"No, it's fine."

"Hm." Vincent led her slightly slower. Tifa learned quickly, and they began to notice one another. Tifa smiled at Vincent, though he was slow to return it. He was focused on her touch. Tifa looked down again, nervous, anxious, and mesmerized by this man.

"Vincent, you' dance pretty good."

"I guess." Vincent's eyes moved around quickly. "It's been away for awhile."

"Still, it's amazing."

"Thank you." Vincent gave her a genuine smile. Tifa blushed as Vincent brought her closer, their eyes locked. For a moment they were alone together in a state of pure bliss and comfort, more so Vincent, who was entranced by the hardy fragility of her being. Tifa was a strong woman, a soft one.

"Vincent," Tifa moved away slowly. "My hands are sweaty."

"It's alright." Vincent held fast to her palms. "I feel no difference."

"Okay." Tifa's heart swelled as Vincent moved her ever nearer, his scent moving towards her, encasing her in a protective shell of comfort. She felt more anxious than she had with Cloud.

The thought of him made her look away.

"Tifa," Vincent said softly. "are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just..."

"You can't feel this way without his presence, Tifa." Vincent told her. "He's not with you."

"Yeah, but Vincent, I love him!" Tifa snapped. Vincent stopped and moved away from her.

"Then-" he started.

"I just, am so afraid of..."

"Me?" Vincent's eyebrows closed hurtfully.

"No, Vincent, just..." she sighed. "being close."

"You said it was alright for friends to be close."

"Not..." Tifa stopped. "nevermind, Vincent." she looked down.

"I'm sorry, Tifa." Vincent grunted. "I'm leaving."

"Wait." Tifa grabbed his metallic arm. Vincent's eyes widened in surprise.

"Not yet." she embraced him. Vincent purred as he felt her hands around him. Again she had broken his defenses. His ability to remain reserved.

"Tifa," he moved his hand into her hair, and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm close to you."

**A/N: AW!! How adorable! I had to put a little pre-kiss angst in there. This was a LONG ASS chapter. I originally wanted to make it 2, but you know, what the hell. More work for me.*sigh***


	5. Just

"Vincent," Tifa breathed. "Not a good thing..." Vincent released her gently.

"Tifa, hush." he swallowed. "It's alright."

''No..." Tifa battled her emotions. ''Vincent.''

"You can't imagine my feelings, Tifa." Vincent gazed at her. "Please. I need this."

"Me?" Tifa furrowed. "Why?"

"You..enjoy my company...offer it...for nothing." Vincent replied. "You like being around me."

"Of course I do." Tifa said. "Vinc-" Vincent pulled her into him again, his lust driving him forward into another kiss. Tifa wrapped her arms around him lazily and gave a short groan. Her mind was making her love him. Her heart was conflicted, unsure.

The door swung open.

"Tifa, hope you haven't gone to-" Cloud paused, a wrapped box in his hand. "Vincent?" his eyes sparkled with short fury. Vincent stood tall, unfazed by the young man, yet he was embarassed nonetheless. "Tifa. What is Vincent doing here?" Cloud's voice was calm.

Tifa said nothing.

"Well, I'll be upstairs." Cloud trudged emotionlessly to his office, and Vincent heard the door close gently.

"Cloud." Tifa whined."Gods, Cloud." Vincent bit his lip and paced.

"I see." he said. "I'm sorry, Tifa." Tifa shook her head.

"Really, Vincent, just friends."

"Who?"

**A/N: I know. I'm evil. I'm an uber-bitch for leaving you hanging like this, I know. I know, keep yelling. I'm tired, and it's not raining anymore. Thus, my writing inspirations are gone. :( however, expect some legitimate action tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed the last 2 chapters.**


	6. Everything

**A/N: Oh my jesus, another chapter. You all must be tired. Cuz I sure as hell am XD Anyways, as you may know I have a IC fetish. OOC's just really scare me. But it's all good if someone else writes it, but for me, it's difficult. This was one of the hardest chapters for me to have everyone be IC. Please tell me how I did...**

"You must've been tired," Tifa brushed her dark hair soothingly."coming home so late. You could've just stayed in som-"

"Tifa, I came home because I wanted to spend some time with you." Cloud grunted. "You're always so indecisive about what you want me to do."

"Am I?" Tifa asked sardonically. Cloud winced.

"Yeah."

"So you come home at almost one thirty in the morning to spend time with me."

"Tifa.."

"Cloud. Maybe we should plan things out."

"And why?" Cloud stood, having sat on her bed previously, and strode nearer to her vanity. "Why can't I just come home-"

"And what,Cloud?" Tifa turned to him, backing up against the drawers of her vanity. "Expect me to be ready and waiting?"

"Thats-"

"Not what you meant, huh?"

"No." Cloud 's eyes wandered slowly, turning a soft shade of turquoise. Tifa gazed at him, his face placid as it always was, gentle and dark.

"Alright then." Tifa could think of nothing else to say, and her brush returned to her hand. She gave a short sigh as Cloud caught her eyes in the mirror. "'Kay, goodnight, Cloud."

"Yeah." Cloud rubbed his neck and turned to exit her room.

"Stop it." Tifa said. Cloud gave a confused look.

"What?" he grunted.

"Sit down, big guy." Cloud obliged, not in the least bit reluctant, but rather relieved at her invitation. Tifa turned to him again. "What's on your mind, Cloud?"

Cloud was silent.

"Really?" Tifa said thoughtfully. "Nothing at all."

"Tifa-"

""Tifa" me one more time Cloud."

"I just..." Cloud swallowed softly. "It's nothing really."

"Would it still be nothing if you didn't have such an incredulous look on you face when you saw Vincent?"

Cloud paused.

"No."

"Well." Tifa's eyes suddenly watered; her reserve was failing. Lucky, her friend saw nothing of it in his intent stare-down of the floor panels. "Then you may as well have called yourself ignorant."

"I saw you dancing." Cloud looked up, and Tifa saw his eyes, still the same unnaturally beautiful shade of turquoise they had been previously, only now slightly more liquefied. Tifa was astonished. Cloud's emotions were beginning to un-suppress themselves from the volatile constraints of his self-security. He would cry any moment now-if he let himself.

"What does that mean to you, Cloud?" Tifa bit her lip as the words became sharp with questioning.

Cloud was vigilant in his nerve. A moment or two passed.

"Fucking everything, Tifa!" Cloud cried loudly, rising and striding confidently from Tifa's room. Tifa again was in amazement, though now more so in his actual emotional display.

She heard him close his door, not in the least bit angrily. Tifa knew it had been troubling when Denzel came into her room, demanding the reason for Cloud's outburst.

"Tifa?" the boy inquired softy, his eyes alert with confusion. "Why is Cloud yelling at you?" Tifa said nothing, her facade was useless against Denzel's concern. She sat on her bed and began to sob gently. Denzel, aware of her, sat close by and wrapped his arms across her gently, a simple affection that made Tifa feel even worse.

Denzel said nothing, his eyes gentle as Tifa returned his loving touch. He was so much like Cloud, she'd thought, silent, concerned, never once pressing her for the true situation, only reacting to her experience of it. It made her feel less insecure, and soon she asked the boy to leave.

Denzel obliged, telling her goodnight before retiring.

Tifa lay on her bed, her tears heavying her face. Dried and cracked, she got up and washed them off, as if it would truly facade her pain. She felt no regrets with Vincent, she'd merely shared her love with him, though to Cloud, it may as well have been the world.

**A/N: AW! This was terrible! I hate fighting!! XD anyways, the next chapters will be the hardest, considering this was supposed to be like the climax or whatever. But don't worry! I'll make it happen!! :D**


	7. Coping

**A/N: WHEW, I am SO glad I got this idea like right after I finished the last chapter, else I'd have ZERO to do for the next thousand years figuring out how to continue this thing. *sigh* good thing I did :D Tifa hurt him, now it's Cloud's turn to do the nasty. Uh,stuff. For some reason, this chapter is in a bit of a diffierent format than I usually do..... By the way, Julien K is bomb club-music.**

He jumped on Fenrir, his mind fogged with vengeance. He felt cold. Heartless even.

It mattered not to him. Cloud was on a mission.

He had nothing more to lose. So he decided to lose it all.

Tifa was calm, her mind set on completing the beginning of the week's chores. No one usually came in on Mondays, except for a few regulars, and maybe Cid if he wasn't on his damned airship. Yet he hadn't come today.

Tifa smiled to herself, unaware that a knock from the door signaled the arrival of yet another sin.

Cloud's ears rumbled with Fenrir's growls, the golden-black bike sheening pridefully in the moonlight. Some cars honked at him, disregarding his generous road-manners.

The rave-parlor revealed itself to him, and he grinned subtly, his hands tightening on the grips of his bike.

He dismounted, smoothing his shirt and giving a small grunt as he stared ahead, biting his lip before entering.

Vincent was without reserve in kissing Tifa yet again, though she was far more receiving than she had been before. His lips were cool and soft on her chest.

Inside the club, bassy music hit the walls with an eternal fervor. He was recognized by some females, who all decided against him as a dark-haired man strayed in front of them. Cloud gave a short growl, and decided to drink a little before anything exciting happened.

Julien K's _Technical Difficulties_ took priority over his ears as a young woman sat beside him. Cloud sipped the alcohol in front of him, spraying his mouth's contents as he recognized Yuffie aside him.

"What the hell?" he gasped, seeing eyes from patrons upon him. Yuffie grinned devilishly, slightly buzzed from her drinks and shoved him playfully.

"I'm partying, Cloud!" she raised her arms, mocking a roller-coaster rider. "Whee!"

"By the gods, Yuffie, are you even old enough to drink?"

"Hell yeah!" Yuffie giggled, and Cloud's lip curled slightly. Her tank top revealed her slightly more adult cleavage. She relaxed suddenly, wincing at him. "And just what is the Big Bad Mr. Strife doing somewhere like this?"

"Yuffie, really, can seriously you drink now?"

"Yep."

Cloud grunted, twirling the beer. "I'm getting buzzed." Yuffie cracked up.

"That's funny, cuz last time I checked, Tifa had a bar in Midgar..."

"Me and Tifa are having problems," Cloud said quickly, not offering the girl space to respond. "and we are in Midgar." Yuffie's eyes widened slightly.

"We are?!"

"Yeah." Cloud ordered another drink. "I'm getting a shot, want one?"

"Yeah!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Bring it on!" Cloud grunted.

"Alright, two then."

Yuffie swayed, her body moving to the music as it became more violent towards the chorus.

"I love Julien K, Cloud!" she yelled. Cloud nodded.

"Yeah."

"Hey!" Yuffie shouted suddenly, and Cloud turned to her irritably.

"What!"

"Wanna go in the back?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No!" Yuffie looked confused. "There's a place where they sell pizza and burgers!"

"Godammit." Cloud shook his head downing the shot as his intuition left him. "Let's do it." Yuffie giggled.

"Wow, not one to wine-and-dine are you?"

Cloud blushed.

"Let's go."

Yuffie and Cloud settled themselves in a booth, the raspy overtones of Technical_ Difficulties _replaced by _System De Sexe._

"They play a lot of Julien K here!" Yuffie cried.

"You can stop yelling, it's not loud." Cloud said as some diners stared at the girl.

"Oh shush Cloud, I'm just having some fun!" Yuffie jumped in the air. "Whee!" Cloud blushed. Yuffie snuggled up beside him. Cloud found her touch revolting. He needed more to drink. His tolerance for alcohol tonight outweighed his desire to completely lose himself.

He sighed.

"Godammit." he growled. Yuffie looked up at him.

''Isn't this romantic?'' she said lusciously. Cloud rolled his head back.

"Yup." he ordered something to drink. "That dance thing is so annoying."

_"So annoying_." Yuffie giggled, pushing her face closer to Cloud's. "You're cute, Cloud."

Cloud shied away, yet he knew he wasn't reddening because of embarrassment. It disgusted him. He sipped a beer, his mouth dry.

"So are you." he said impulsively, making Yuffie flush.

"Oh my, you're too adorable!" she wrapped her arms around him slowly.

_God no._ Cloud's heart raced._ I need to get extremely wasted for this to even be less than a nightmare._

**A/N: haha! I love that line. Anyways, done for the day, I'm going to bed, it's almost 11 and I have to wake up at like 8-30....Vincent and Tifa will come back, I promise! I have to continue this scene first don't worry, I'll try and update tomorrow if I have time, though I may be busy. Leave some love, kiddies! *hands out cookies***


	8. Almost There

**A/N: I got a new key board!! It's kinda funky though, a little slanted...wavy, it's hard to explain..whatever. Anyways, hopefully I can find a way to finish this goddamn story!! Enjoy the chapter. This one isn't one of my favorites, however....took awhile to get it all down, you see. Remember, V/T is NOT gone...but my scene from the last chapter wasn't finished so just holdjer goddamn horses!! XD BTW, the asterisk in here is explained in my note at the bottom.**

Cloud was starting to feel slightly dazed from his consumption, and he was beginning to relax. His muscles felt tired, his mind was swimming to get away from Yuffie and go back home, he'd done enough partying.

"Hello?!" the girl tapped one of his spikes. "Cloud Strife, you have a message from Yuffie!"

"Haha." Cloud sipped his drink lazily. "Good stuff." he swallowed. Yuffie giggled.

"Cloudie-boy, you better not get too wasted..." she slid her finger up his arm. "else Tifa might get maaad..." Cloud raised a brow, his mind unable to make coherence of her words*. He shook his head slightly and ignored it.

"Yuffie," he said, his voice smooth. A new idea dawned on him. "do you expect me to pay for this?" Yuffie laughed and gave him a casual embrace. _As casual as the girl could get anyways. _Cloud thought. He ran his tongue along his front teeth.

"Uh, no," Yuffie answered at last. She pulled some spare gil from her pockets. Cloud noted she was wearing extremely short shorts and they were tight around her-

Cloud stopped himself. No doubt he was beginning to feel slightly worried. His thoughts were becoming decreasingly manageable. Yuffie would get to him eventually.

"Shit, then, pay for me." he said slowly; to avoid any unnesscay blips in his dialogue. Yuffie raised her eyebrows and bit her lip.

"No freaking way," she said. "you have a job."

"You do?" Cloud's eyes widened. Yuffie grinned.

"Yeah!"

Cloud gave her a disgusted look and sighed. Yuffie growled.

"What?" she asked. "Does that make you mad?"

"In all honesty,yes," Cloud said with a leer. "it does." Yuffie giggled and took Cloud's shoulder affectionately.

"You are way too freaking cute!" she squealed, and Cloud lost the tenderness he might have felt if she'd stayed silent. He pushed her away hastily and gave a short grunt before taking another drink. He needed even more. He was amazed at his current state of tolerance, one he'd never really shown before. Though he was definitely feeling effects.

"As always,hm?" he stated. Yuffie rubbed his arm.

"Yep!" Cloud looked away.

"Great. Now you have a big crush on me." he said.

"No, I don't." Yuffie said accusingly. Cloud nodded and gave her a smile.

"Yeah,sure." Yuffie pouted.

"Do not!" she snapped. Cloud held up his hands.

"Ah! Save me!" he cried as Yuffie tackled him, and Cloud fell on the booth seat with a few leather groans. Yuffie stood atop him and they stared at one another. Cloud's head pounded. "Gods, Yuffie, let's play charades." The girl continued to stare at him until she gave a wide grin.

"Cloud!" she exclaimed zestfully. "You're totally wasted!"

"Am not." the young man answered.

"Too! Too! Too!" Yuffie cheered from above him. The people at the table across from the couple were staring blankly at the girl. Cloud gave a reluctant laugh.

"Yuffie,you sound like a fucking train." Yuffie frowned at him.

"Don't cuss at me!" she cried,smacking his chest abruptly. Cloud laughed again.

"'Kay, whatever." he mumbled, his eyes heavy. He shook his head and managed to sit back up after lifting Yuffie from his stomach.

"Ooh," she purred, in a sort of alcohol-induced boldness. "Cloud, you're strong!" Cloud didn't blush however, but merely gave her a satisfied grin and nodded to himself.

"Damn right." he said. "I'm pretty much the only thing you'll need to move things." Yuffie giggled.

"You're so funny!" she said, pushing him. Cloud swayed. His mind was losing control over his actions. He didn't even realize how many more beers he'd had. He'd forgotten already.

"What are you talking about?" he asked suddenly, unsure of the situation. Yuffie gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Nothing, Cloud!" she replied. "You're fine." Cloud nodded slowly and his eyes widened.

"Wait a minute," he said carefully. "I rode my bike here."

"Did you?" Yuffie bit her lip. "Don't you live like three blocks away?"

"I think so." Cloud answered thoughtfully. "I'm not sure though. Maybe I live like nine or so." Yuffie raised her brows with a smile.

"Weirder by th second." she said to herself. "Want me to take you home?"

"Nope." Cloud shook his head. "Rode my bike."

"But you're, um, are-"

"Cute!" Cloud blurted. He laughed at himself. Yuffie bit her lip again and chewed gently.

"Well, yeah, but why don't we get you a taxi or something..."

"You're right." Cloud said simply. " I can walk." he stood.

"You sure?" Yuffie questioned this.

"Hell yeah." Cloud answered as he swayed slightly. "But Yuffie, you like, don't drive."

"I'll get a taxi."

"But you're totally wasted." Cloud stated, pointing at her.

"Not so much, big guy, I stopped awhile ago."

"Huh." Cloud could think of nothing to say. Or even think for that matter. He began walking. Yuffie led him outside and onto the street. She passed Fenrir on the way.

"You good from here?" Cloud nodded.

"Yes." he leaned forward a little, unsure of his footing. Yuffie kissed him. Cloud was receptive due to his apparent intoxication and kissed her in return. Yuffie looked satisfied and hugged him tightly.

"You're amazing, Cloud." she said gently.

"I'm fuckin' cute."

"Yes, you are." Yuffie smiled and left him to go back in the club.

"I'm fuckin' cute." Cloud repeated to himself. He smiled and began taking his steps towards 7th Heaven. Even in his induced ignorance he still managed to clear the streets without authoritative recognition.

A lot of people were out, mainly due to the activity of the late-night bars and clubs, such as the one Cloud had been at.

He stumbled over a rise, and nearly fell. He growled and spat, his haste to get home blinding his remaining instincts to watch where he was going. The moon hung low in the sky, it's golden color illuminated the already half-bright streets.

Cloud muttered to himself about Yuffie, not remembering she'd kissed him. He was mindful of his word usage, however, thinking her spirit would rise and smack him in the chest again if he cursed.

Some homeless asked him for money, but Cloud was deaf to their words; thinking only of his own.

He assumed he was hungry and stopped by a liquor store, one that was closed.

"What the hell," he said with a groan, sliding his hands over the door. "not open." he groaned again and stumbled off, tripping on another curb before landing on the road. "I'm like forty miles away Tiiifa..." he slurred. "almost there..."

**A/N: {*like some people on the internet.} Ugh, I positively hate this chapter! You'll have to excuse Yuffie's obvious+sudden character change...I thought of something cool for the next chapter in the middle of this one and was rushing to get through it. I apologize. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but again, I cater to only my creative needs :D**


	9. Sick

**A/N: Oh my goodness.. I have school in 2 days! SHIT! Oh well, I suppose I should put another chapter up, making for 2 today, which is pretty good actually. I've got to find a way to finish this so it doesn't become some megawatt, gigantic novella thing. Or maybe I should. Hm. Anyways...more Cloud/Tifa interaction, which means Vincent has to be somewhere...**

Cloud vomited all over the front of 7th Heaven. He spat a few times, holding his head and moaning,

"Shit,shit," he grumbled. "How the hell does beer make you fucking sick?" he knelt. "Gods my fucking head..." He threw up one final time before putting his hand in his pocket and fishing for the keys. He couldn't find them and gave a small whimper. "Gods, what the fuck.."

"Cloud?" Tifa appeared from behind the building, putting some trash into the dumpster. Cloud sighed as he recognized her with a squint.

"Tifa, I'm locked the fuck out." he said, gesturing towards the door. Tifa moved closer to him and eyed the entrance.

"It's unlocked, I went to throw away the trash." she said, opening it. Cloud chuckled.

"Haha, cool." he smiled and stepped inside, wavering a little. Tifa looked at him, His eyes were bloodshot and filled with mako.

"Cloud, were you out drinking?"

"Actually, I'm fuckin' cute." Cloud laughed victoriously. Tifa gave him a disgusted look before punching his chest. Cloud recoiled and stepped on his vomit. Tifa gasped.

"Are you kidding me? You threw up all over the door, Cloud!" she cried.

"Yep." Cloud took her in his arms.

"Back off," she growled, staring at him. "why didn't you just stay there, huh?" Cloud blinked. "I didn't want you home. Vincent is spending the night.'' Cloud blinked again.

" I don't think so...''

"Go up to your goddamn room and go to bed, Cloud." Tifa stated boldly. Cloud shook his head.

''Why can't we talk..I needed to get out for awhile.." he said gently. "you never want to fucking talk to me."

"Cloud, go away!" Tifa shoved him forcefully. "You're drunk." Cloud put his hands in the air.

"Okay, relax, I'm going, alright? Just fucking relax." he motioned for the stairs, his steps heavy. Tifa looked at him, his sorry state of being, and felt guilt. The same as when she'd danced with Vincent. He seemed so lost and helpless, even if he wasn't sober. Maybe he really did want to talk to her.

"Cloud," Tifa said. The young man turned quickly.

"I'm fuggen cute!" he said knowingly. Tifa ignored it.

"I'm coming with you." she stepped beside him and led him to the room. His bed was messed, and she lay him down carefully. Cloud turned away from her and vomited as he sat.

"Oh shit!" he cried. "Aw, fuck!" Tifa winced.

"I'll clean it up, Cloud." she whispered.

"Shit, Tifa, fuck me..." he moaned, holding his head. "fuck me..." Tifa couldn't help but blush at his comments, however subtle. She put blankets over him, his body writhing slowly in pain. "Gods, my fucking head..." Cloud growled. Tifa looked at him, and she slowly stroked his hair, feeling the stiff spiky locks under her skin-and she felt peace. Peace knowing Cloud was her friend, no matter what. Even in this time, he was struggling to talk to her.

"Alright, Cloud." she said, patting him softly.

"Tifa." Cloud groaned. "Tifa, come here..." Tifa pushed his roaming palms away.

"Goodnight, Cloud." Cloud coughed and gave a short moan.

"Bye." he said deeply.

Tifa shut his door and made her way to her bedroom, where Vincent stood attentively.

"Was he sick?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah." Tifa sighed, holding him. "Drank too much." Vincent grunted.

"Doesn't sound very Strife-like."

"Yeah."

"You're disappointed." Vincent said.

"No." Tifa shuffled closer to him. "I just think he's worried about me."

"Honest?"

"Yes." Vincent pondered this.

"He needn't be." he paused. "If I'm not wanted..."

"Vincent, shush, I'm here for you just as much as Cloud." Vincent grunted.

"It seems that way."

"What're you trying to say?"

"What do you feel for him, Tifa?" She said nothing. "Love?"

Again Tifa was silent.

Vincent scratched his cheek and grabbed her arm with his hand.

"Vincent..." Tifa whimpered. He nodded and embraced her, warming her body within the thick confines of his cloak.

**A/N: WOW! I wrote some pretty messy chapters! I'll be busy tomorrow, so no new ones, but I'll still work on them,well, considering the fact that I don't think these last 2 chapters are doing so well in the story. It'll get better, promise!**


	10. Dry

**A/N: Alright. Now that all that crap is done...on to some Vincent and Tifa stuff! Hope you're excited! Oh, and what is Vincent doing in Tifa's closet.......? XD  
**

Tifa woke slowly, her body resistant to the daily demands of life. It was only 7:47 though, and she decided to get another hour of sleep before getting up. Patrons would have to wait. Vincent was asleep in her closet, his breathing smooth and unhurried. Tifa smiled, knowing he felt the same as she did. But what about Cloud? He never seemed to like her very much, other than as a friend. She liked that, not having to worry about being awkward or girlish around him. He never seemed to notice.

Maybe she had feelings for him way back when, during the times when Sephiroth and Meteor were threatening to destroy the planet. Back when there was only saving the world and nothing else.

She sighed, looking at the clock. 7:50.

Tifa rolled to her side, clutching and extra pillow as she looked towards Vincent. He was waking.

His hands clenched and he gave a short grunt.

"Good morning." he said. He stepped from his nest and stretched.

"Hi," Tifa replied, looking at him. He seemed so gentle and mysterious, yet cold and calloused.

"Is it early?" Vincent looked towards her.

"Yeah." Tifa smiled. "Want me to make you something to eat?" Vincent ignored her.

"What about Cloud?" he asked, emotionlessly. "Is he doing alright?" Vincent gently stroked his coat. His ruby eyes were fixated on Tifa, who tried to remain neutral.

"I don't know." she said. Vincent nodded and stepped towards her. He held out his hand.

"We'll find out."

"Vincent, no." Tifa said. "Let him sleep." Vincent pondered this and sighed shortly.

"Fine. Then we'll go." he said.

"Where?" Tifa asked hurriedly, sitting up.

"To set up your bar."

"We don't open for another two hours.''

"Right." Vincent smiled. "Enough time,then," he gestured towards her with his hand again. "to dance." Tifa reddened.

"Remember what happened last time we danced?"

"You said he was asleep." Vincent looked hurt as he spoke.

"Vincent, I don't know." Tifa bit her lip. Letting go of her guilt would be more difficult than she'd thought.

"Fine." Vincent stood quietly. "I can wait for you."

"No." Tifa stood. "It's fine, I need to go change." Vincent raised a brow and then nodded.

"I see." he shuffled as Tifa rose from her bed, making her way to the closet to get a change of clothes.

"You know what, Vincent, I'm gunna take a shower too."

"That's fine." Vincent watched her lustfully as she moved from her room. Nothing would change his feelings for her. Not after she had danced with him. Let him stay over. He thought of her as someone who cared about him, loved him even, regardless of the barriers.

"Alright." Tifa said. "I'll be back in a little bit." Vincent heard her shut the door and sighed. The house was quiet. He wondered if the kids were asleep. He made his way to their room and saw that they were gone. No doubt the work of an over-parental Barret. Vincent smiled to himself and looked over the room, various drawings of Cloud fighting monsters and protecting Tifa, who would always say she disapproved of the sexism.

Vincent left, and saw Cloud's room, where he heard nothing out of the ordinary. Breathing. Slightly heavy. He opened the door a little, and saw Cloud's signature coif through the sheets. He furrowed a little, and wandered back to Tifa's room.

He sat on the bed, his thoughts calm, knowing that the girl he loved loved him as well. His heart fluttered with something more than affection, but pure and undiluted love. He smiled, perhaps more than he ever did-because of her. He stood by the entrance to her bathroom, the warm steam filling his nostrils pleasurably.

Vincent heard her, humming softly and delicately. He closed his eyes for a moment, as if her were feeling her voice flow through him, a soft whisper of attention and pleasure that warmed his blood.

The water stopped, and Vincent stepped away from the door, careful not to attract her attention too soon. He heard Tifa step out of the shower, and move towards the sink to brush her hair. He opened the door slowly, and Tifa gasped as she saw him come in and close it.

Vincent embraced her nude form, his cloak dampening at the touch of her bare skin. He gave a soft purr and nuzzled her. Tifa looked at his crimson gaze reflected in the mirror, swirling in lust. She slowly leaned into him, his body receptive and smooth.

"Vincent...." Tifa said with a nervous laugh.

"Hm." Vincent grunted through her hair. "It doesn't bother me."

"Well..." Tifa fought herself. "Nevermind." Vincent smiled, rubbing her lower back.

"Come. We'll dry you off." he took a towel from behind him and put it over Tifa's body. She smiled at his advances, and Vincent began to slowly move the towel over her back, up into her shoulders and neck. Tifa was amazed at his gentleness, as if her knew her body as well as his own. Vincent nuzzled her periodically through his massages. His hands soon found their way onto her waist, his eyes pointed downwards. Tifa blushed, and Vincent kissed her in response , his lips warm and welcoming to her. "Tifa." he whispered, his voice deep and soft. Tifa shuddered as his voice vibrated in her ears.

Vincent was pleased with her response, and he slowly sat her on the ground, moving her onto his lap, kissing her with gentle abandon.

Time passed, the two of them living one another in the confines of the bathroom. Tifa finally stood, Vincent reluctant to release her.

"I have to go get the front set up." she remembered Cloud's vomit all over the doorstep. "Cloud puked on the door."

Vincent raised a brow, then smiled.

"I see. I'll help you." Tifa nodded. Vincent's eyes roamed over her as she stood, and Tifa felt vaguely embarrassed, though not as much as before. Vincent helped her clothe, and Tifa stepped outside into the hall, where it was quiet still.

"Come on." she said. "Can you get some of that carpet cleaner stuff?" Vincent looked incredulous.

"Carpet cleaner?"

"Or fill up a bucket with hot water and bring me a bar of soap." Tifa suggested irritably, remembering the mess. It was most likely rotting out n th sun by now, in full view of anyone waiting for the bar to open. She shook her head and went outside, where the vomit clearly showed.

She waited for Vincent, who had brought her a bucket of soapy water.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked.

"Yeah. Dis you bring some towels?"

"No." Vincent turned to get the items, leaving Tifa to ponder. She waited patiently until Vincent returned.

They set to wiping away the vomit, each of them silent with disgust, Vincent less so.

"Can't believe he would do this." Tifa growled finally. Vincent looked at her.

"It seems to be an uncommon occurrence."

"Yep." Tifa said, shaking her head. "Undeniably Cloud."

"What do you mean?" Vincent inquired gently.

"Always trying to make my life hell."

"I don't understand." Vincent stated. "He seems to care for you."

"Huh." Tifa grunted. "Well, good of him to throw up all over my goddamn door."

"I'm sure he was trying to cope." Vincent said quietly. Tifa paused and met his gaze.

"Oh?" she said. "and who are you to be sympathizing with him?"

"I'm not." Vincent replied softly. "I merely use assumptions based on his character to determine my regards towards him."

"Hm." Tifa thought a moment. "Whatever." she scrubbed furiously, even though there was nothing there to clean.

**A/N: Alright! Hope you enjoyed it. Getting back into the swing of things I guess :D And I also hope the Vintiff part wasn't too short. I didn't want to overdo it so I kinda stopped early. Oh well. They'll be at it again soon, I promise. Cloud has to wake up after all ;)**


	11. Without a Word

**A/N: Finally! An update! I'm extremely sorry for the slow and lameness of my new editions. {still got a lot to go...} That's why I tried to make this chapter exceptionally good. Enjoy and please leave me some comments or suggestions if you'd like.**

Cloud clutched his head, slowly wavering in his step as he stood from the warm comfort of his mattress and descended downstairs. Seeing customers, he slowed his pace and turned around, giving a slight groan of discomfort as his skull was lashed by an aching pain.

"Shit..." he grumbled. He could hear their conversations and the clanging of their drinks, all of which seemed amplified to the utmost intensity. He shuffled slowly, peering into the kids' rooms before throwing himself back down on his bed. "What the hell..." he grumbled.

"Cloud?" a small voice came from his door and the young man raised his head slightly.

"Yeah?" he said in a semi-high voice, one that betrayed his unenthusiastic emotions.

"Tifa made breakfast." it was Denzel. He came into Cloud's room and gazed at him on the bed, tired and semi-hung over.

"Oh yeah?" Cloud said thoughtfully, rubbing the boy's head. Denzel gave a small laugh and climbed into bed with him, jumping on Cloud and punching him playfully.

"Aw, Denzel!'' Cloud gasped suddenly. "Not feelin' good..." Denzel frowned and headed for the door.

"Alright," he said, slightly sorrowful. "I'll tell Tifa you're up." Cloud nodded to himself and watched as the child dismissed himself.

"Tifa..." Cloud repeated, shaking his head. He felt like such an ass. He'd thrown up all over the front door, which he assumed was now clean due to the patron-flow the bar was experiencing so early. He also was embarrassed to even see her now; wanting instead to lay in bed all day.

He managed to pull himself up from the mattress and gave a long sigh, running a hand through his spikes, stroking them for awhile before going to the bathroom to change and freshen up.

Cloud grumbled to himself as he went through the hall, his head hung low and heavy with grogginess.

Tifa was in the bathroom, washing her face, as was expected of Cloud's near-infinite amount of daily misfortunes.

"Shit." he said, seeing her flowing hair on her back, thinning as she moved. Tifa saw him in the mirror as he turned to leave, and she grabbed his shoulder gently.

"you feeling okay?" was all she asked him. Cloud did not face her.

"Uh, no," he replied slowly, thinking his words over carefully. "I feel kind of like, sick or something." Tifa bit her lip.

"You were pretty bad." she said with a forced smile to add humor.

"I'm sorry, Tifa." Cloud turned to her, his eyes swirling with color as his face heated with shame. "I feel like an idiot."

''I'm used to it."

"What?" Cloud raised a brow.

"I do too sometimes." Tifa clarified, leaning on the wall of the bathroom. "Especially lately."

"Oh?" Cloud nodded slowly. He was struggling to understand; as well as shake off his remaining haze. Tifa looked at him.

"We haven't really talked about anything lately, you know?" she brought her gaze down. "I mean, sure everything's been okay with the kids and the bar but, really, it's like we're a machine or something."

Cloud was silent.

"We don't really confide in each other like we used to, you know?" Tifa continued. Cloud's gaze flickered.

"Hm." he grunted.

"I just want to be close to you, but it seems like you don't really..." Tifa stopped.

"No, I-" Cloud started, then became unsure of what he was going to say. Tifa sighed shortly.

"Just, you know, Cloud...Vincent and I..."

Cloud's eyes tinged with green.

"He's lost you know?" Tifa resumed. "He needs someone. And it just sort of became...strange."

"Oh." Cloud swallowed.

"But he's amazing, Cloud. I love him."

"Yeah." Cloud blinked slowly. Tifa rubbed her eyes.

"I'm really..." she shook her head suddenly, and made her way back into the bathroom, placing the towel back on the hanger.

"I'm lost too." Cloud blurted out defensively, and looked at Tifa strongly.

"Do you know where you are right now?" Tifa asked. Cloud grunted.

"In a fucking hell with no one." he growled. He felt ashamed to speak to her so badly, but his bitterness had blossomed inside him from the night before. "Not anyone who even remotely gives a shit about what I feel."

Cloud tensed as he strode towards Tifa, who was furrowing slightly. Cloud looked her right in the eyes, suddenly collapsing against his intuition and raising his fist to strike her.

Tifa caught it, though not before he had applied stronger pressure to break her hold and hit her. Tifa, shocked at his advances, struggled to defend herself, though Cloud was desperately endeavoring to stop himself.

Again his fist plummeted towards her, his strength overpowering Tifa, who let out a small cry as she was struck. Cloud felt a pressure in his thigh, where he saw Denzel pulling his leg from the range of the young woman.

"Stop it, Cloud!" he cried. "What are you doing?!" Cloud gasped as he saw the boy, and relinquished his movements. Tifa stood tall and looked at Denzel, who was frowning towards Cloud. Cloud's eyes narrowed with regret, and again he felt his gaze find the floor, showing his weakness in communication. "Cloud, why are you hitting Tifa!" Denzel asked angrily. Cloud looked longingly at the boy, who was clutching Tifa protectively. She told him to depart, and Tifa again faced Cloud alone.

She did not appear upset, but rather the same as he; regretful and unsure. Cloud moved closer to her, and Tifa stiffened as if to disarm an impact. Cloud whispered gently to her.

"Tifa." he said, his voice calm. Tifa stared down, reluctantly submissive. Cloud took her hands in his, feeling her soft and delicate skin. He brought his head down and heard her breath, then felt her leave him.

His heart caught in his chest as she went downstairs, without a word of shame, regret, or anger.

**A/N: Oooooh! Major CloTi angst! Yum! Anyways, I'm super sorry if this one was kind of clichéd, but tried and tested always works! :D Plus it's kind of hard to get back into writing for this story when I've been gone so long.**


	12. I Would

**A/N: Hey! There's a FFX quote hidden in here...can you find it? Hehehehehehehe....**

Cloud swallowed. He fidgeted restlessly, his actions filled with remorse. He gently cursed to himself for acting like an idiot, but another part of it praised him for being forward in his opinions. He stood slowly, giving a gentle sigh. Things had quieted downstairs, and he knew that Tifa must have been ready to close.

Cloud went to the bathroom, washing his face quickly with water, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He'd slept almost the whole day after his incident with Tifa, who had remained downstairs the entire day. The kids must have been asleep, so he decided to try and confront her.

His body protested weakly as he trudged gently downstairs, his heart racing with anxiety. He heard the water in the kitchen running, and he turned his head to see Tifa washing dishes.

"Hey." he offered softly. Tifa started a little before turning to him. She reddened in the slightest way, and Cloud realized she'd been shy of his advances.

"Cloud, you should've stayed upstairs." Tifa told him.

"I came down to see how you were." Cloud said stupidly, his voice hindering. Tifa chuckled lightly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she said. "perfect, actually. Really damn good.''

''I didn't mean to.." Cloud trailed off. He looked down to defend himself from her auburn gaze. Tifa bit her lip and stared at him.

"Right." she said bitterly as she could manage. "You didn't." she scrubbed gently. Cloud gave a small breath and looked at her directly. She was very attractive, yet for some reason he'd never seemed to realize it until he had hurt her. She was a fighter yes, and a tough one at that, but she was also fragile, weak and glass-like. It made him feel a slight sting of affection for her-this girl he had known since his childhood. She looked up and caught his gaze with a ficker of annoyance. "What?"

"Nothing." Cloud applauded his response sarcasticly in his mind. Tifa nodded knowingly.

"Guess you don't really want to apologize, do you?" she said.

"Hm?" Cloud raised his eyes.

"Granted, you do do it a lot," Tifa said to herself. "not like it wouldn't be any different from the last time."

"What are you talking about?" Cloud struggled to find his thoughts. Tifa sighed, shutting off the water and leaning against the counter.

"Cloud, you know," Tifa paused. "you're so hard to figure out, you know?"

"No." Cloud replied, shuffling slightly. He had no idea what he was really like.

"Well," Tifa continued thoughtfully. "you are." she gave him a forced smile. "It's strange,sometimes,I don't know whether you're happy or not...and I get confused by everything." she stroked her hair quickly from behind her ears. "It just sounds like I'm rambling..." Cloud stepped forward slightly.

"No." he assured her gently. He found his concern easier to maintain.

"Cloud, my father had hit me before, like you did, for being with you." Tifa said. Cloud's brows raised.

"Yeah?"

"Mm." Tifa bit her lip and brushed her hair again. Cloud could see her eyes darken slightly as she looked at the floor in thought. "He never really liked you. But he also knew you would never hurt me so...you know...I never really cared that he'd hurt me."

"Tifa, I don't understand." Cloud told her. He lowered his eyes shamefully.

"Cloud, it's just..." Tifa sighed. "I need to know what you're feeling sometimes, alright? You can just expect me to know and do everything." Cloud nodded slowly. "You're so caught up with your static past that you can't even focus on the future and now you're worried about Vincent and I?" Tifa laughed. "At least he can move on,Cloud." Cloud furrowed at her change of tone.

"Move on?" he questioned mildly,his voice raising.

"Cloud, you know_ exactly _what I'm talking about." Tifa said, her eyes watering. Cloud winced.

"No, I don't think I do," he replied, moving towards her. "why don't you tell me?"

"See, Cloud!" Tifa cried, shoving him. "That's exactly what I'm talking about!" she moved from him. "You can never explain yourself! Why should I make assumptions when you can just fucking tell me!" Cloud winced again at her vehemence.

"Hey." he said gently. Tifa ignored it.

"Why don't you go, Cloud?" she said quietly. "Go with Yuffie and fuck her somewhere."

"What are you talking about,Tifa?" Cloud asked desperately,struggling to regain the calmness of eariler.

"Oh, like I don't realize you went to the club to have sex with her?" Tifa snapped. "You're so disgusting,Cloud." Tifa turned from him. "I've loved you since before I knew what love was. And yet you still ignore me, stll take me for granted, still give a shit less." Cloud heard her sob gently.

"Tifa-"

"Go, Cloud!" Tifa cried. "Go to your room, go away, just go!" she turned to him tearfully. "You're not helping me out anymore!" Cloud furrowed solemnly and gazed at her. Tifa took a breath. "Cloud, you're not going to hurt me anymore..." she said weakly as she saw his eyes. Cloud swallowed.

"Tifa, I'm not going to hurt you." Cloud as said convincingly as he could manage, though he wanted it to sound sincere. Tifa shook her head.

"I'm not going to let you hurt me."

"Just, let me try, okay?" Cloud said, holding out his hands. "I've been trying so hard to live my life as best I can." he moved his eyes around the room. "I care about you, Tifa, I really love you...but it's hard trying to show it when I have so much pain from the last time." Cloud blinked rapidly for a moment. "I love you so much...you're my best friend.I can't let go of you because there'd be nothing left to hang on to. I'm sorry I screw up all the time, but that just means I'm trying, right? I'm trying real hard, Tifa...to make us happy."

"Us..." Tifa whimpered. Cloud sighed quietly.

"Yeah." he said. Tifa looked at him. Cloud glanced at her but returned his eyes to the ground soon after. They stood in silence.

"Tifa?" a small voice questioned from the stairs. Cloud saw Denzel peering from the top. He glanced at Cloud before stepping down the stairs.

"Hey buddy." Tifa smiled weakly, trying to rid herelf of tears. Denzel embraced her and put his head on her shoulder lovingly. Cloud swallowed. He could say nothing. The boy might have heard his half-monolouge, but to him it would mean nothing unless it was carried out. He had to rebuild his trust. Tifa rubbed Denzel's back and pried him off her slowly. "Can you go back upstairs, sweetie?" she asked him. "We're fine, okay?" Denzel nodded quickly and was emotionless as he went to his room. Cloud sniffed.

"Tifa-"

"I know, Cloud." Tifa said. Cloud lowered his head. "Denzel loves you to death." Cloud gave a quick smile. ''You're like a father to him." she blushed deeply and gave a small laugh. "The customers always ask if you're his and Marelene's dad." Cloud looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tifa smiled at him. "They think all sorts of things..." Cloud smiled.

"I'm too young."

"You just seem old." Tifa said. Cloud was glad she was smiling. Denzel must have calmed her nerves a bit. Cloud took pleasure in her face as it lit up with good humor, humor he had likely given her. Her eyes were red and still watery, and this sight pained him despite her smile. He'd never liked her to cry. He had always tried to be gentle with her, even in their spars. He always felt obligated to keep her cocked her head slightly. "Cloud, what are you thinking?"

"Hm? Nothing." Cloud turned his gaze from her.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"Hm."

"Look at me." Cloud moved his gaze to hers reluctantly. Tifa bit her lip and smiled. "You have the prettiest eyes." Cloud reddened.

"Hm." he grunted in defense.

"There's always that mako in them," she said, still staring intently at him. "I remember when they were just this nice blue..." Cloud shuffled nervously, his heart racing. Why was he so anxious? He thought it due to her almost emotionless reading of him. She never left his gaze. "No one else in school had blue eyes." Tifa said. Cloud grunted.

"Yeah?" he said weakly. His hands were shaking slightly.

"Yeah." Tifa replied. "That's why they made fun of you, I guess. You were always so different..." Cloud blinked. "But...you're so much more different now." Cloud watched her auburn gaze turn darker until he could see himself in them. A jolt of pleasure ran through him as Tifa's eyes turned more brown.

"Tifa?" he enquired. "You have really nice eyes."

"Cloud, mine aren't any different than anyone else's." Tifa said.

"Well they are to me." Cloud thought he sounded stupid. Cliched and backed into a corner. Tifa seemed to sense this.

"You don't have to say anything." she assured him.

"I would like to say everything." Cloud said.


	13. A Request

**A/N: You know what this is........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Everything?" Tifa asked. Cloud nodded.

"Everything I never said before." he said. He took a breath. "That I care about you, Tifa."

"Cloud, it just means so much to me," Tifa said. "that I want you to mean it."

"I do."

"No, Cloud, you don't," Tifa said gently. "you just don't want to fight anymore.'' Cloud was silent. "It's true isn't it?"

"No."

"Then what do you want to say?" Tifa looked at him. His captivating eyes swirled with emotion as the young man thought. She smiled, always entranced by the magic of his gaze, the one she'd always kept for herself. The sparkling and vibrant life that flooded them made her forget his past interactions with Shinra. The mako was beautiful, regardless of what it stood for, and she had never denied him because of his beauty.

"Tifa, I want to love you." Cloud said finally.

"Want to?" Cloud looked around nervously.

"Will you let me?"

"Of course." Tifa smiled. "I always have." Cloud nodded.

"Me too." Tifa laughed.

"No doubt about that. Now that You've told me." Cloud raised a brow. He sighed.

"I feel good."

"Oh yeah?' Tifa gently punched him. Cloud looked at her incredulously.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm gunna knock you out." Cloud pulled some red feathers from his pocket.

"Good thing I have some Phoenix down." he chuckled. Tifa relished his rare display of happiness. Genuine happiness. "Why do you always have to beat on me, though?'' Tifa sighed, smiling at him.

"Must be a best friend thing." she said. Cloud blushed as Tifa pulled his hand eagerly. "You want to dance?"

**The End**

**A/N: I know that some of you are probably screaming and crying in disbelief that this turned into a full-blown CloTi. I CANNOT do VinTiff, or TiRe, or anything else not CloTi. It's just not going to happen. This story is a perfect example of this. Oh well. My first actual Final Fantasy VI multi-chapter fanfiction is complete. It had it's ups and downs, but it was definitely worth it! Please leave love!**


End file.
